1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for joining two or more pieces of stock, such as wood, together, and more particularly, pertains to joining two pieces of material together, such as right angled members of a drawer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art recognizes the joining of members of drawers together, such as by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,455 and 4,344,661, as well as numerous other prior art patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,331,368, 4,286,831, 4,277,122, 4,108,520, 3,901,572, 3,877,765 and 4,036,542.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing cleats in arms about a common interconnecting member which are angled inwardly providing for secure engagement between the cleats on the arms and each piece of stock.